


Retirement Home

by nineofhearts



Series: Klaine Bingo [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP being assigned to sit on opposite sides of the room (during a meeting, class, party, friend gathering, etc). Being unable to communicate verbally, the two just end up gesturing playfully to each other, mouthing little flirty “I love you” messages, or just staring at each other across the room like lovesick birds. bonus if Person C notices and calls them out on it very loudly. Imagine Klaine in that situation.</p><p>Klaine Bingo: Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement Home

“Hummel! Anderson! If you can’t pay attention I  _will_  separate you,” Anna, an aide at the retirement home threatened.

“Sorry,” Blaine grimaced, looking suitably guilty. Kurt merely shot her an apologetic smile, straightening up in his seat as best he could.

“As I was saying, Claire here,” she gestured to the tall woman next to her, who was dressed in a suit. “Is going to talk to you all about financial planning.”

“As if we need help with that,” Kurt said, leaning over to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “We’re only living here because you got tired of cooking and-”

“That’s it,” Anna interrupted, approaching them with an angry look on her face. “I’m separating you two. Mr. Anderson? You go sit over there by the window.”

Kurt jutted out a hand to stop him, but Blaine, ever obedient, was already standing up. 

Kurt spent the next ten minutes making sad faces at Blaine while occasionally pretending to be paying attention to Claire’s presentation.

She was talking about building a budget projecting future expenses when something hit his shoulder.

Kurt jumped. Turning, he saw a piece of paper slowly drifting to the floor. Grumbling, he went to grab it, realizing as he did so that it was actually a paper airplane with it’s nose crumpled up, presumably from its impact with his shoulder.

Kurt glanced across the room to see Blaine trying to mime something. He raised an eyebrow and Blaine sighed.

Blaine straightened up again, pointing to himself and then pretending to write something down. He mimed throwing the paper airplane and Kurt couldn’t help but grin at him. Blowing a kiss across the room, he opened the paper airplane to find a note written inside.

_This window is open and there are birds chirping. Would it be rude to leave early?_

Kurt looked up, eyes darkening as he looked at Blaine. He nodded feverishly, moving to stand up, when Anna swooped in.

“Passing notes? Let’s see what couldn’t wait ten minutes.” She scooped up the note, and Kurt cringed. “Oh, were the birds bothering you Mr. Anderson?” she asked, eyes landing on Blaine who was moving towards Kurt and the exit.

“Uh, yes.” He nodded quickly. “I think I might be getting a, um, headache.” Kurt snorted and Blaine glared at him. “We were just going to head back to our room so I could lay down for a bit.”

“Alright, that-” Kurt stood up, grabbing Blaine’s hand before they darted out the door.

Halfway down the hall he let out a laugh. “I can’t believe birds still do it for you.”

“Hey!” Blaine pouted, moving to unlock their door. “You benefit most from it.”

Kurt nudged him gently inside, bending to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “I wasn’t complaining.”

“You better not be,” Blaine sulked. He fell back on the bed. “Now help me take my pants off.”


End file.
